


Decorations

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Hummingbirds, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mikey is determined to decorate everything in the lair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This is a short Christmas present for Hummerhouse

The holidays were just around the corner and the entire lair was decorated from top to bottom. Every nook and cranny had something sitting on it, tied to it, or had been wrapped, stuffed, or colored to be turned into one giant testament to the holiday season. When it came to decorating to show their spirit the Hamato clan went all out.

Of the five members of the small family there was one that couldn’t help but go above and beyond when it came to decorating. Michelangelo wasn’t satisfied with just the inanimate objects around him becoming all festive. The animate ones needed the same treatment as well.

Klunk already had his new red collar with a jingling bell attached to it. Master Splinter had his cane wrapped in red and white ribbon to make it look like a giant candy cane. For the rest of the turtles their own personal decorations were a bit more tricky to come up with.

They all wore such minimal clothing that unless they were leaving the lair they didn’t have much to work with in that department. Altering their weapons was out of the question. Their lives depended on their ability to effectively use them and any changes could cost them precious seconds that could spell the difference between life and death. Mikey wouldn’t have minded doing something with their masks and gear but his brothers had voted down that idea leaving him with few other options.

With little else to work with and no less of a desire to make all of them living decorations in their own right, Mikey decided to use what they did have an abundance of while not affecting their ability to fight. Exposed skin. With their weapons, gear, and masks off limits they still had plenty of skin that was just begging to be turned into a living and breathing canvas to Mikey’s interpretation of celebration for the holidays.

Long years had taught his brothers to be wary when it came to Mikey and paint but in the end each brother in turn had agreed, however reluctantly, to give Mikey free reign over their bodies. Scenes of Christmas trees, snowmen, reindeer, Santa, holly, and tinsel painted their way across Leo and Raph’s arms and legs. The only two things that were off limits were their tails and their shells, both for sensitivity reasons.

Currently it was Don’s turn to be laying spread out on the drop cloth on Mikey’s bed as the youngest dipped his paintbrush into the different colors until he had the desired hue. Despite all of the warnings to hold still or he would smudge the paint Don couldn’t help but try to crane his neck to see what Mikey was painting on his right hip.

“Donnie,” Mikey chided as he reached up and pushed Don back down flat so his skin was smoothed out once more. “Hold still. You can look after it’s dry but I want to get this all done first. You’re the one that’s always telling me that I need to be patient. Why don’t you practice that right now?”

An annoyed huff escaped Don’s lips as he laid back down once more. “I tell you that you need to be patient when I’m in the middle of delicate work that can’t be interrupted.”

Mikey smiled at that. “You wouldn’t call this delicate work that can’t be interrupted?” he asked as the paintbrush travelled over a particularly sensitive spot on Don’s hip that had the older turtle shuddering.

Don sucked in a breath and held it as the wet bristles tickled and teased at his side. Laying their he couldn’t quite decide if this was something worth interrupting and making Mikey stop before those touches made certain parts of his anatomy very uncomfortable or if he should just stay where he was and enjoy the delicious torture.

Just as he was deciding that the teasing was worth it the paintbrush disappeared as did the warmth of Mikey by his side. Don twisted his head to the side to see what was going on but otherwise remained perfectly still. Mikey had pushed his chair away and was washing off his paintbrush before the paint could dry and harden on the bristles.

When the brushes were completely cleaned and put away Mikey came back to the bed and held out a hand to Don to help him up so he wouldn’t smudge any of the still damp pictures. Hand in hand they walked over to the full length mirror in Mikey’s room for Don to take his first look at what the orange banded turtle had drawn on him.

Just as with Leo and Raph there were the traditional Christmas scenes with trees and presents and Santa but those weren’t what caught Don’s eye and held it though. No, it was the tiny hummingbirds with orange wings and tiny Santa hats on their heads that looked like they were flying and buzzing all across Don’s right hip and thigh.

“It’s amazing Mikey,” Don said with awe as he continued to look over brush stroke that brought the small birds to life. “You’re amazing Mikey.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s true,” Mikey replied with a wide grin, proud of his work.

“There is just one thing I’m disappointed about though,” Don mused.

Mikey’s face immediately fell thinking his brother wasn’t happy with something that he had painted on him and looked the genius up and down for anything that he might have made a mistake on.

“What’s wrong?” asked Mikey needing to know where he had gone wrong with his designs.

Don turned around to face Mikey with a soft smile still on his lips.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just disappointed that Leo, Raph, and I won’t be able to paint anything nearly as amazing on you like you did with us.”

Mikey’s face went from worried to confused to nearly splitting open with the size of his grin before he lunged forward and caught Don’s lips in a searing kiss.

“I’m sure I don’t have anything to worry about,” Mikey said with fully confidence and trust in his brothers.

Afterall, the trust and love they had for one another was exactly what this time of year was all about.


End file.
